Alex Ryder
Alex Ryder '(アレックスライ ダー Arekkusuraidā) is the co-founder of the pirate crew: The Soaring Fang Pirates. Officially, he occupies the position of Doctor and Sniper (using both a Flintlock rifle and a pistol). Appearance Being only one centimeter higher than Francis, that's enough to make him the tallest member of the crew so far. Altough his face gives out more trust to people who don't know him more than his childhood friend, Francis, his clothing fashion gives it all away. From his trend of walking barefooted while on the ship to using his father's old black shirt, which has a bullet hole in it. He likes to wear khaki pants almost all times,but when off-ship, he wears sandals on warm weathers and red boots on cold days. One of his most unnusual features is when he's about to confront a major opponent, he introduces himself on the battlefield wearing his father's marine cape and hat. Personality Having been trainned by Francis's father in basic swordfighting since a child (although he gave up on using them), Alex and Francis share a somewhat of a simliar way of thinking, from manners to fighting ways and codes of conduct. Alex has great respect for any female person he sees, even to the point where the women are amazed that he actually isn't flirting with them. Being on the run since the age of 10, Alex has developed great survival methods, in both medical and fighting abilities. Altough the respect he shows towards elders and women, it's a running gag that they all end up in humorous situations. He likes takoyaki as his favourite food. Also, due to the incident of his father's death, being fired upon will make him go all out on his attackers. With this, he says he hates smoke, even the one made by a cannonball's impact. History Past History (Mother died giving birth, lived with his father)Altought being borned with a silver spoon on his mouth, he would quickly deny any thing given to him just because of his father. After turning four, Alex's father noticed the sad life he's son had lived until then. The boy would never play with the children of the other officer's. He would always lock himself in his room and do the only thing he had ever done with his father influence: read Medicine books from the Marineford Officers Library. So one month after his birthday, his father retired as a Marine and moved them to Shellky Island, North Blue, where his father was born. There, they lived in his father's mansion, where he first met normal kids, not the rich type he had always seen. Now with friends to actually play, talk and laugh with him, he had a wonderful life. He even helped his friends whenever one of them would hurt themself playing, he already had his first aid kit, even for small scratches. Two months after arriving, his father introduced him to an old friend of his, who ran the island's nº1 dojo. There, he first started to get acquainted to fighting. He also first met Francis Wolfang. He was quickly beaten. But he continued to challenge Francis, until the later turned 11 and his mother died. There, Francis started to disappear for 3 years and they never spoke from that time. During that time, Alex already began to train has a doctor. Although not the best at it, he continued to train in sword fighting also. This routine of his continued until, one day, when he was helping out in the island medical center, located on a village on the other end of the island, that his village was being under attack and that Francis had appeard. He came back right on time to watch the pirate ship blow into pieces. Then, he noticed. A raft carrying pirates had just landed on a hidden part of the island, and his father running towards that direction. He quickly followed him, but before he had arrived, a gun shot was fired. When he arrived, the scenario was crimson red. Two other pirates were laying down on the ground dead, caused by Alex father's sword. But his father was also on his knees, with a pirates still pointing at him a smoking gun. The pirate threw the gun into the bushes, revealing his plan to blend in as a passing traveller who had just found the dead body of the former Marine and claim the glory for trying to help him and killing the other two pirates. Alex quickly sprinted towards the gun. Even the pirates didn't noticed it. The second the pirates was preparing to fire with another of his guns, Alex had picked it up and dealt the killing blow. Alex made his way to his dying father, trying to close his wounds the best he could, but he had never treated a gun wound before in his life and there was little in that forest that he could use. He crouched near his dad and listened to his final words: "''Follow your dreams, fight for what you want. Just remember, Marines have NO right trying to kill you every second. But choose your own path." After his dad passed away, he returned home and prepared his travelling bags. He wrote a note to all people he knew and ordered the house servant's to inform of his father's death. He could barely talk with all the tears coming from his eyes. When he left the house, he made his way to a hidden narbour only he and his father knew of. There he had a dingy always prepared with supplies and equipment in case his father would like to take in on a fishing trip. When he finally arrived, Francis was already there. He had an iron saber in his hands. " Looks like you're good with that, even for a 10 year old " said Francis pointing to the pirate's gun that Alex had kept on his waist " You never were great with swords... are you going to try with rifles? " he asked. Alex nodded. " Heh, a doctor that can shoot and heal. I'll keep myself noticed if I ever hear of one " he finally said, moving away from the docks, back to the village. " '''AND A DAMN GOOD ONE ! " shouted Alex in return. When Alex looked back, Francis was still moving away, but this time, he had his right thumb up towards Alex " Until we meet again " he said. Alex jumped into the boat and made his way to where the wind carried him. After five years of invading pirate coves and stealing they're treasure, Alex found himself as a great shooter and an even better doctor. Where he went, people would gossip that a great Doctor had arrived, but they never would suspect that he was only 15. One year later, after beating a trio of pirates worth 9 million beris in total, he found a treasure chest with appeard to be the property of Marine North Blue Investigation Facility (it was written on the lock of the chest). Inside, laid there was the Sumiyaki Sumiyaki no Mi (again, this time, on a tag), also known has the Speed-Speed fruit. Pointless was to say that he did consumed it. After challenging foe after foe, he gained the nickname of "Dune" after ambushing a convoy of pirates on 5 sand dunes almost at the same time, only with a small pistol. On that convoy, he earned the second most prized trophy: a Flintlock capable of firing up to six bullets at the time, belonging to the Captain. After those nine years had passed, he had found out that the rifle was also Marine property, and for not returning it and for his amazing skills, The Marines gave him a bounty of 30 million beris. The rest is still to be unveilled, as Alex still follows his own destiny. Abilities Sumiyaki Sumiyaki no Mi (Speed-Speed Fruit) When Alex and Francis were having lunch at Alix's old bar, Alex described what his Devil Fruit looked like while Francis drew a picture (off-screen and image on the side). According to Francis, it looked like a pear, while Alix called it a calabash (right answer still unknown). The strength of this fruit it's the ability to grante the user Super-Human Speed. The top speed registered so far is 100 meters per second, which corresponds to Mach .3, one third of speed necessary to break the sound barrier. Alex uses this speed to enhance his hand-to-hand fighting capabilities along with his sniper skills, making him very dangerous on an open field battle. Besides the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, if Alex gains too much speed, it's that much harder to stop, making him a runnaway bullet, dangerous to people around him and to himself, which is the reason why he tries to keep his speed at acceptable terms were he can keep a hold of it. Techniques: Trial Royale(pronounced Tri-al) - An aerial spin with numerous punches & kicks given at high speed. Sumi "Tako" Yaki – A barrage of kicks given at high speed to it seems like there are eight feet at the same time. The name is a pun of Tako, that means octopus and Takoyaki, is a popular Japanese dumpling made of batter, diced or whole baby octopus. Hearth beat – a fast kick to the chest of the target; Blood Pressure – a fast karate chop on the arm the target mostly uses; Fractures – a fast kick on the target's ribs; Concussion – a fast heel kick to the top of the head of the target; Brain Waves – a fast side kick to the targets back of the neck; Vital Sign Shot '''– After '''Hearth Beat, Blood Pressure, Fractures Concussion and Brain Waves, the user delivers a falling barrage of kicks to every frontal part of the target, almost putting him in a state of comatose. Weapons Alex's rifle.jpg Alex's Pistol.jpg Alex has adopted two ways of fighting: usign his limbs or his guns. While he fights hand-to-hand at close range, his favourite skill his to take out several targets from different places in very small intervals of time, using his Devil Fruit abilities. His rifle was gained using such strategy, but because the rifle was Marine property, he is accused of theft. The reason of the rifle being so special, it's the fire rate of the weapon, which allows it to fire six bullets at the same time, allowing him multiple hits in a blink of an eye. But Alex most prized weapon would be his pistol, taken after he shot the pirate that had killed his fathe with it. He has developed great skills with this weapon, being capable of deflecting another bullet by firing at it. Techniques: Six Round Shot – A rifle shot that fires six bulets at a time. Rebound Shot – A single pistol shot made with absolute accuracy that is used to deflect other bullets. Major Battles Trivia *Alex has his own signature laughter: Kukukukukukukukukukukuuuuuuu! *Alex (like his childhood friend Francis) has adopted the very same phrase that his dying father gave him, as a guideline: "Follow your dreams, fight for what you want. Just remember, Marines have NO right trying to kill you every second. But choose your own path." *Alex's first sketch was to make him also a swordfighter, but the idea was replaced with the one of a super speed gun fighter. Category:Doctors Category:Snipers Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Paramecia Category:Pirates Category:Characters Category:Soaring Fang Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Wanted